


Reunited

by Cinnabun_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Childhood Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabun_Fox/pseuds/Cinnabun_Fox
Summary: A once renowned Songstress of Garlemald now Warrior of Light to the Source and Warrior of Darkness to the First reunites with a lover she did not think to see ever again and is shocked to learn the truth of him. How shall she deal with this revelation? What would the Scions think?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus - Relationship, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Il Mheg.

Reunited

The sight of the ceiling within her room in the Pendants greeted her vision as she blinked her hues open. Raising a hand to her head as she rose to sit up in her bed the viera tried to recall just how she got back there. The memories slowly started to flow through and her introductory encounter with the Ascian known as Emet-Selch came back to her.

_"You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself.” When his voice called out towards her and her friends she had this sense of familiarity run through her and had wanted to smile as she turned to face him. But how could it have been possible for him to be here on the First. Seeing how he dressed like that of a royal also caught her off guard. Before she could utter a word though Alisaie spoke up._

_"And you are?” Alisaie inquired before Urianger stopped her with an outstretched arm._

_“Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page. Though by rights its youth should long since have faded.”_

_“Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation.” He paused for but a moment. “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations. As for my true identity…… I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.”_

_“S…Solus?” It was almost as though his words were hard to sink in as she stared at him in some disbelief._

_“You’ve come a long way since your days in the empire haven’t you? No longer our little songbird.”_

_“Dost thou know this man Nyx?”_

_As if on some cue not only did Urianger stare at Nyx but so did all of the others. She could not tell if it was suspicion or concern that filled their gazes. She had to answer but the shock stilled her in place, one foot in front of the other as she had almost ran up to him wanting to fling her arms around him in an embrace. But with all he revealed her mind spun as if left out in a hurricane with nothing to hold on to. “Ye…Yes… He was… a childhood playmate… of mine and……You were the emperor?!”_

_"You never did put two and two together back then.”_

_“I thought you were just named after him!” A soft blush of embarrassment started to cross over her cheeks as she defended herself seeing a hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips._

_After that the others had grown far more cautious Alisaie speaking of Gaius’ words of him and Thancred grabbing at his gunblade before Emet-Selch had gone on with his speech even growing mad. She had never seen him angry before and it would probably have thrown her for a loop had she not already been in so much shock. Though she had winced feeling as though she had been scolded by him. He who she had always sought to receive praise from for her songs, delighting in when he would pat her on the head. The man she believed she once knew so well even intimately now stood before her and she was now his enemy?_

_Oh how her mind reeled but she needed to stay strong. All eyes were on him but his gaze was locked on hers. What was it he just said? ‘Cooperation’? Then they needn’t be enemies but allies instead? The hope was almost too much. Could she truly hope?_

_The rest of his speech went on but it all seemed to blur in her mind. Those thoughts of hers still spun like an out of control spindle that when he did disappear into that voidal gate, promising that they would meet again soon, it was as though all the breath that had stilled within her came rushing out and flooded back in. “S...Solus…?” Was all she could utter before her vision darkened like the night sky with a hand to the side of her head._

She had fainted. Who had caught her she could not recall but here she was now back in her quarters. At least her mind had slowed down some but more questions came forth.

“Solus is Emet-Selch...or Emet-Selch is Solus…? Ughhh This is getting complicated.” Swinging her legs off the bed she stood and started to pace the width of the room back and forth. That pattern however didn’t last long as her steps brought her to form a rectangular pace. She hadn’t even thought to open the window for some fresh air. At this rate she knew if she looked at the night sky she would feel that flinch of being scolded once more.

Nyx was still in shock. All this time the man she once knew in the empire was not only the emperor himself but an Ascian to boot. She knew she probably should focus a bit more on the latter but all that filled her mind were the days she knew him. She still remembered how excited she had been to tell him the news that she was called forth to sing at court. Thinking back on it now he must have been responsible for that. If so her whole career as the Songstress of Garlemald was all thanks to him.

How could she not have seen it? For crying out loud she performed for the emperor on multiple occasions! But he was an old man. The Solus she knew was young. Well younger than the emperor. And he appeared just as young as she had known him once before. Before… There was that word again. Just how often had that word been uttered or thought as of late? Recently all she could think about were her days in the empire. They had certainly been a whole lot simpler than what she does now. Just how many titles have been added onto her name now? More than she wanted to count at any rate. She let out an exasperated sigh as she brought her hands up to bury her face into.

  
  


“You’re going to create a trench at the rate you’re pacing my dear.” His voice rang out from a corner of her room snapping her out of her thoughts with a jolting jump and a squeal of surprise. Bringing her attention right to where he stood leaning against the wall arms crossed and a smirk just hidden beneath the surface. 

“You covered the truth up back there. Afraid to tell your new friends that we were _more_ than mere ‘playmates’? Though I suppose in a manner of speaking we did have an _awful lot_ of ‘playtime.’” And there it was on full display, that blasted smirk of his. That smirk used to make her melt but right now she wanted to shake him or hit him with how he teased her when so much had been revealed.

“And what was I to tell them exactly? That you and I were lovers? Oh my gosh the Emperor was my lover and I was none the wiser.” Her hand fell over her mouth as it parted in a gasp. “You dressed like a noble but not as a royal. How could I have put two and two together when you and the emperor differed in age so greatly? Gosh I sang right to your face, both of them, and had no clue! On one hand I feel so blind and on the other how could I have known?!” It was as if the words spilled forth like a flood that she couldn’t stop now that they were alone. “I guess that did make sense on why I could never spot your face in the crowd. Cause you reverted back up in age instead. My gosh what was… Was I just a plaything to you?” Finally she stopped and all the expressions that passed over her face finally landed on one of hurt. 

That look in those amethyst hues of hers almost pierced right through him. How she could affect him with but a glance. Would she see through him if he put on a show and claim that she was only to know he was lying? “Now why would I have treated you as thus?” To have knowledge of her he could not share was such a curse. If only he could tell her. However even after all their time together he still needed to be certain.

“Oh how should I know? The Empress was gone…”

“And perhaps I used you for my pleasure? Certainly a lot of work to raise you up in ranks and fame only for that don’t you think?”

He had a point. But then what had it all been for? 

“Do you truly still have doubt in your talents?” He certainly had a knack for seeming to read her mind. Crossing the room to where she stood he reached out to cup her chin in his gloved hand. “Your voice has always been a marvel that should not be hidden my dear. In fact I would hear it again. Will you not sing for me my dear?” His hand moved up her jaw to cup and caress her cheek and he smiled watching as she leaned in to his touch.

Her shoulders fell with a sigh and a soft smile tugged at her. The others may not like how close they were but perhaps they need not know. Would they be able to see through her? “Ever a one in want of a performance aren’t you?”

“I have always been a patron of the arts.” His voice held the amusement he now took in his golden hues gleaming as they met her gaze.

“That you were _Your Radiance_.” She gave off her own smirk scrunching her nose up at him like that of a bunny. “However I am due back in the Ocular. We were heading there before you made your grand entrance.” 

“Oh did I upset your plans?” He smirked and she instantly knew he used that phrasing on purpose.

“I fainted.” She retorted lightly smacking the back of her hand to his chest with a huff that puffed a cheek out more than the other.

“Yes there was that. I had not always pictured revealing the truth to you in such a way.”

“If only we could go back to simpler days.” She sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest. 

Oh if only she knew how true of a statement that was. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her in against his frame and held her with a hand at the back of her head threading his fingers through her raven black and purple hair.


End file.
